


【农橘】如此诱人

by Civilization



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 女王浪荡O橘被小奶狗白切黑A勾走的故事





	【农橘】如此诱人

 

 

“哈啊哈啊……用力……干 我～”

 

这是陈立农关上门听到的最后一句，他是这间NINE会馆的侍应生，这种可耻的呻吟每天都要听个百十来遍，送餐或者提供物品服务的时候，有放得开一些的客人，甚至会让他们在厅里侯着。  
当然不仅限于房间里……偶尔的卫生间，杂货间或者电梯门一打开，也能听见让人脸红的喘息。

作为最底层的服务生，他只能悄悄的关好门，然后退出去。

但是今天不太一样，听着那个omega忘情的呻吟，他硬了……  
陈立农注意过他，那是个非常好看的男人，身材纤瘦，但手臂的肌肉线条流畅，经常来nine会馆喝酒，平时付给他们的小费很丰厚。陈立农之所以记得他，是因为有一次这个omega喝醉了，他扶着他回房的路上，赶上omega发情了，然后……

陈立农用力甩了甩头，想要停止这段回忆，服务生不能跟客人发生什么，这是明文规定，但是omega放出来淡淡的橘子味还是让他心烦意乱。

陈立农没想到这么妖冶的人，信息素居然是清甜可口的橘子味。  
怎么也应该是浓烈的玫瑰味什么的啊。陈立农看着关上的门，摸着鼻子闷闷的想。

AO之间的信息素，是很神奇的存在，信息素是最直接的春药，但不是所有的alpha和omega的信息素都能成功匹配，就像你有爱吃的东西和不爱吃的东西一样，人和人之间对信息素味道的喜好也不尽相同。  
最合拍的信息素匹配度能高达百分之九十几，有的甚至会无限趋近一百。匹配度越高，AO的生活乃至性生活就越和谐。

而那个橘子味的omega，却正好是他的菜。

 

门内，林彦俊倒在床上双腿盘住alpha健硕的腰身，却没有十分动情，当alpha吻住他释放出红酒味的浓烈信息素时，林彦俊突然顿住，一脚踢开了身上的人，。  
omega的体力本来天生弱于alpha，但林彦俊长年锻炼，来之前又打了两针抑制剂，并没有特别受到alpha的压制，alpha光着身子，两腿间还挺立着，没有得到omega的抚慰愤怒又暴躁。

林彦俊斜了两眼涨红了脸明显还想要跟他继续的男人，刚才能踢开他，还有一部分得益于这个男人毫无防备，要是真的打，自己未必有胜算。  
林彦俊在心里盘算了一下，懒洋洋的下床，拎起地上的裤子，边穿裤子边说，“你应该知道，强奸omega的下场吧。”

说完，林彦俊拎起衬衫迈开长腿赤着脚走了出去。  
林彦俊也很暴躁，他喝断片那晚到底发生了什么，他居然一点也记不清了，他只记得身体被添满的时候，鼻尖萦绕着的醇香的牛奶味。  
临时标记让他那晚之后闻到什么味道的alpha信息素都会反胃，但是那个milkman却再也没出现。

林彦俊想到这，听着身后alpha暴躁的砸东西的声音，烦躁的推开门，一开门他就整个愣住了，这是……牛奶味？？？

那个人果然在这，这个味道不会有错的。牛奶味……刚才那个……服务生！？

牛奶味的alpha，到底是什么样的。林彦俊竟然一时想不起来刚才那个适应生的脸。

“吃完我就跑，你死定了。”林彦俊眯起眼，穿好衬衫向电梯走去。

“刚才送餐到2552号房间的，是哪个服务生？”  
林彦俊皱着眉，一副不满的样子。

“啊，林先生，请问是我们的服务生有什么问题么？”

“他刚打扰了我休息，服务差得很，叫他给我滚出来。”

“不好意思林先生，他可能不清楚您在休息，如果有什么服务不周的，您看我们怎么补偿您。”  
来这里玩的是什么人，大家心里都很清楚，没有一个人是他们这些人可以惹起的，值班的前台小姐手有些抖，也只能挂着微笑安抚暴躁的客人。

“我不要补偿，给我叫他过来。见不到他，就给我叫你们经理过来。”

林彦俊闹到经理出来圆场，“不好意思林先生，我们的适应生年纪还小，如果有什么冒犯的地方，我代他替您赔不是。”

陈立农刚从电梯出来，看到的就是林彦俊嚣张跋扈的脸，陈立农皱眉，刚才他的房间是他在服务……

“经理，有事找我么？”陈立农整理了一下衣领，朝那个暴躁的omega走去。

这声音……

“叫老公，”  
“唔……你真香……”  
“不是你要快一点的么”

“干死你。”

 

回忆纷至沓来，林彦俊身子猛地一抖，转头看见那个一脸人畜无害的服务生，正眯着眼朝他笑，

“林先生，请问找我有什么事吗？”

林彦俊没有感觉到牛奶味，不过这个服务生……真他娘的好看！  
林彦俊朝经理摆了摆手，“我要私了。”

经理有些紧张，不说服务生到底有没有惹到客人，看着这张暴戾的脸，万一交出人有个什么好歹……  
陈立农抿起嘴，接着眯起眼睛给了经理一个笑脸，“没事的经理。”然后任由林彦俊拉着他的手腕离开。

林彦俊拉着他，一路上都没有说话，路过杂货间的时候，猛地把他推了进去，揪着陈立农的领子把人摁在不锈钢架子上，

“吃完我就跑？嗯？”

“什么意思？”身后的架子有些硌，陈立农难耐的动了动，  
“跟我装傻？”林彦俊勾着嘴角，恶狠狠的看着眼前的alpha，突然释放出自己橘子味的信息素。

陈立农咬紧牙齿，眼神越发晦暗。  
林彦俊松开手，挑起服务生的下巴，一腿支在陈立农腿间，磨蹭着alpha的大腿，

“一个alpha，怎么做了侍应生呢？”

陈立农可耻的硬了，牛奶味若隐若现的飘了出来，林彦俊闻到alpha的信息素，笑意更加明显。

“嗯～小奶牛，要不要给我喝牛奶～”

操——

林彦俊还没反应过来已经反过来被陈立农摁在了身下，钢制的架子被撞的哗啦一声，衬衫被扯开，扣子崩了一地，噼噼啪啪的响。

狭小晦暗的房间里，两个雄性动物的信息素紧紧缠绕在一起，同时缠绕在一起的，还有柔软的舌头，和炙热的呼吸。

“唔啊——”乳头被含进嘴里，林彦俊挺起胸配合着alpha的舔弄，

“左边，左边也要～”找到了milkman，林彦俊这段时间隐忍的性欲全都爆发出来，右腿勾在alpha腰上，左胸挺起来等着alpha的安抚，牛奶味让他心安，也让他……发浪。

陈立农摩挲着林彦俊细瘦的腰，感受到omega的热情以后狠狠掐了一把，

“这么荡？”

“就荡给你看～”

操——陈立农对这副样子的林彦俊没有任何抵抗力，手探到后面，发现林彦俊的西装裤子已经湿透了，alpha轻笑了一声，拽下裤子，揉弄着omega的臀瓣，

“帮我脱。”alpha发出指令。

林彦俊扭了妞屁股，伸手去解陈立农的腰带，  
腰带抽出来的时候，陈立农咬着他的耳朵，淫靡的呵气，“用嘴脱。”

“呦呵，花样还挺多。”林彦俊嘴上不饶人，还是跪下身用牙齿去咬拉链，解开的时候陈立农裤口已经被口水打湿了，裤子落地发出轻微的声音。

陈立农看着林彦俊用牙齿咬着他的内裤边向下拉，一边拉一边眼睛湿润的盯着他看，  
内裤被拉倒腿根，已经勃起的阴茎擦过他的嘴角，啪的一声弹在林彦俊脸上。

林彦俊依旧盯着陈立农，张嘴把浑圆的头部含进嘴里，

“啊～”alpha舒服的低哼出声。

林彦俊一脸风情，颊肉凹陷，把肉棒裹的叭叭作响，接着又把根部的肉球含进口中，用舌头有技巧的挑逗，陈立农挺立的东西又粗壮了一圈，林彦俊后面已经开始蠕动流水，也还是默不作声的挑逗伺候陈立农。

陈立农仰起头，差点被林彦俊吸得射出来。他拉起地上的人搂进怀里，抬起omega的腿插了进去，

腰身缓慢的动，手指在林彦俊的口中搅弄，夹着林彦俊的舌头，恨恨的说，“你这两张嘴，到底吃过多少人？嗯？”

腰上猛地用力，顶的林彦俊叫出声。

“说啊！”  
“唔唔唔啊嗯啊嗯啊啊啊……”  
“这里，嗯？”陈立农顶着那个敏感的凸起碾磨，“多少人操过？”

“操——你——”林彦俊抓着陈立农肩好让自己在撞击下站稳，有气无力的骂出声。

“操我？”陈立农顶的身后的架子也哗哗作响，“睁开眼睛看看谁在操谁，啊？”

交合处汁水直流，从两人结合的地方挤出来，沿着腿根淌到脚踝，咕叽咕叽的水声和肉体啪啪的拍打声在这个狭小晦暗的的空间里显得更加清晰。

陈立农想着这个舒服的地方还有其他人挺着那根东西插进来过，而自己只是其中一个，就觉得气血上涌，摁着林彦俊的腰卖力的操弄，顶得林彦俊一句完整的呻吟都哼不出。

“以后，不准，别人，操你！听见没！”  
“呵～挺着……根嗯啊……挺着根鸡巴……就想管我了？啊啊啊啊啊……”

林彦俊即使被操着嘴上功夫也不输，非惹毛了陈立农自己受罪。

肠肉被肉棒破开，快速摩擦。

“有根鸡巴就能操你是不是！”

陈立农气结，这个omega，真的让他发疯，陈立农抽出性器，推开搂住他索取的omega，龟头离开小穴，“啵”的一声，液体失去限制，蜿蜒着流下来。

“嗯～哈啊……”林彦俊缩紧后穴，突然空虚的感觉让他很不好受，大腿勾住陈立农的腰，“进来……进来……”

“嗯？不如你去找别人吧。”  
林彦俊感觉alpha是来真的，搂住陈立农的腰，扳正他的脑袋，去咬alpha的下唇，

“小奶牛，没有别人，”林彦俊抚着alpha的胸肌，“怎么办，闻过你的味道，怎么都吃不下别人。”

“干我……用力操我……啊！”  
林彦俊骚话还没说完，就被重新填满，

“叫老公。”

“啊……老公……老公你动一动……”  
“骚货……”

“啊啊啊啊快死了……”  
陈立农带着侵略的力度让林彦俊很快攀上了快感的顶峰，

“唔啊～喜欢你～”林彦俊后穴绞紧肠肉，少年的阴茎一跳一跳，射出液体，咬着陈立农的肩膀喘气。

这句话入了alpha的耳，巨大的性器一抖，顶在深处射出灼热的精液，一股一股，刺激着敏感的内壁，陈立农就着精液又顶弄了两下，抽出性器，把林彦俊转过身，又从背后插了进去。

“唔……不要了……不要了老公……”

带着性事后的沙哑嗓音叫他……老公……

顶在肉穴里的阴茎硬挺起来，又胀大一圈。陈立农握紧细瘦的腰身，右手架起一条腿，  
情欲勃发。

 

“我看你今天，是不想出这个门了！”


End file.
